Danny Tanner
Daniel "Danny" Ernest Tanner is a fictional character on the TV series Full House, played by Bob Saget. He is the patriarch of the family, and the father of D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle. Danny's character was supposed to be named "Reid Westfall", and on the original pilot was played by John Posey. Character Family Daniel Ernest Tanner was born on December 15, 1957 to Claire Tanner (first played by Alice Hirson, later by Doris Roberts). Danny's father, John, was never revealed in the series because they were divorced. Danny has a sister, Wendy Tanner, and his brother Thomas. Wendy briefly dated Joey in Season 5. Danny's parents divorced when he was around 10 years (according to him in the episode Terror in Tanner Town from Season 4. Danny attended Golden Bay High School where he met his future wife, Pam. In the episode Luck Be a Lady of the second season, it is revealed that Danny and Pam ran out together after their prom, getting married at age 18. They had their first daughter, Donna Jo Margaret the following year. Five years later, they had their second daughter, Stephanie Judith. Michelle Elizabeth was born four years later. Shortly after the birth of Michelle, Pam was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. This prompted the premise of the series, which features Pam's brother - Jesse - and Danny's best friend - Joey - to move in with Danny to help him raise his family. Career In the first season, Danny is shown to be a sportscaster for the Channel 8 news. In Season 2, he got his own morning show, Wake Up San Francisco, which he hosted together with Rebecca Donaldson. Rebecca would later fall in love with Jesse and get married. In the Season 8 episode The Producer, Rebecca is made producer of the show, which made Danny somewhat jealous of her, and he quits. Later he accepts it, because he believed she would do a really great job, and comes back to the show. Relationships In the episode 13 Candles, it is revealed that Danny's first kiss was with Colleen Fenegan, in 1971 (8th grade). Danny met his future wife, Pam in 1972 (10th grade) during geometry class. They eloped when they were 18 years old, which upset both their families. Together they had three daughters: D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle. Shortly after giving birth to Michelle, she was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. They had been married for 11 years. During the run of the show, Danny had several girlfriends. In the third season episode Triple Date, he dated a woman named Denise. Cindy was his girlfriend during the fourth season, appearing for three episodes. On the sixth season, Danny started dating Vicky Larson, who was filling in the show for Rebecca. They got engaged on the sixth season finale, but she decided to take a job in New York which prompted their break-up in the seventh season. He also dated Claire Mahan, mother of Stephanie's best friend Gia. Personality and hobbies Danny is portrayed as very conservative, and many times seems out of place in San Francisco. In the episode Terror In Tanner Town, it is implied that he probably moved there after the divorce of his parents. Danny is also shown to be continuously obsessed with one thing: cleanliness. He is said to be a "Lean, Mean, Cleaning (sometimes "Hugging") Machine". While he mentions a love of cleaning, which exists from when he was a child because he wanted to be like his mother, Claire, he is much more obsessed with it in later episodes than he likely ever was before Pam's death. In one episode, he is even shown using a mini-vacuum on his larger one, and scrubbing his cleaning products. Likewise, he was at times reluctant to discipline Michelle. In the episode, The Perfect Couple, Danny reveals on a game show that his worst nightmare is being in a crowded health spa, and standing naked on a Stair-Master while eating a cheese log. Danny was also an accomplished guitarist and on several episodes was shown playing it. Danny owned a 1961 red convertible that he calls Bullet. Bullet was a gift from Pam to Danny on his 20th birthday. In one episode, Jesse accidentally drove the car into San Francisco Bay during Danny's 30th birthday. It is then replaced by a car (which he named Walter) that looks identical to his previous car. Despite this, he is seen driving a Ford Taurus in many episodes. He is the typical overprotective father of his three daughters. While he allows them to date, he makes a bunch of rules. It is shown that he is most protective of DJ, who he sees wants to grow up too fast. He isn't too close with Michelle, as she was more to close to Jesse. It never bothered him until Michelle learned how to talk and called Jesse and Joey "Da Da". Later in the episode, however Michelle does call him "Da Da", which makes him feel good. Stephenie and him rarely have falling outs, but him and DJ have fights many times. Danny is also the only character of the original six to never have an actual catchphrase throughout the series, though in the first episode, he says the phrase "super great" several times. Danny was a very skilled billiards and dart player, as is seen in one episode when he beats Jesse in both activities. It is later explained in the episode that he was a billiards major in college, and had a minor in darts. Bob Saget on his character Comedian Bob Saget gained a clean-cut, family-friendly image after playing the role of Danny Tanner for 8 years, and for hosting the family show America's Funniest Home Videos. Saget regularly references his TV persona in his stand-up comedy routine. One of his routines is called "Danny Tanner is not Gay"YouTube - "Danny Tanner Is Not Gay" - Bob Saget, a song in which he repeatedly states that Danny is not gay despite the "evidence", such as him living in San Francisco with two guys. To Danny, nothing is important more than his daughters other than cleaning. Pop culture Danny Tanner's character has spawned several devotee followings, including the popular website Bob Saget is God.Bob Saget is God Danny Tanner is also heavily referenced by Georgia hardcore band Hearts Fall for Danny Tanner with songs such as "Dannyproof", "Planet Tanner", "Night of the Living Danny", and "28 Dannys Later" References *Full House (Danny Tanner): ''FullHouse.org *Danny Tanner in Tanner Central. Category:Full House characters Category:Fictional television personalities Category:Fictional characters from California Category:1987 introductions